A case in combination with a cable assembly is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,166, and comprises, a case having a double-backed tape in adhesive contact with an interior cavity of the case, individual cable assemblies in adhesive contact with the tape, and ends of the cable assemblies being terminated with connectors.